Five Nights at Usagi's 2
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: It's back... and yes, they're alive at night! The prequel to "Five Nights at Usagi's", set in 1997, tells of how the pizza place involved the horrific incident at a Sailor Moon Pizzeria. Yumiko gets a job as security guard, but bad things happen at midnight. By the way, KEEP THAT DAMN MUSIC BOX WOUND UP! Rated M for blood and gore and foul language.
1. Night 1

**_Miz-K Takase presents:_**

* * *

In a dark room, in a local pizza place, a girl with long blonde hair was sitting in her lit office, holding up her flashlight and a mask. She then put the mask on and shivered, as she looked around her room, hearing noises. She then said, as she looked at the cameras, "Oh, boy! This is too scary. And I went through the first night, no problem… How many Sailor Guardians are there?"

She then pressed the button on the light, next to a small vent, and flashed the figure away. She then sighed in relief that it's almost 4am. But then, music box music was playing, in the tune of _Pop Goes the Weasel_. The girl gasped, as she wound the music box on the screen, but the music continued. She cringed, "No… No, this is bad… Who's gonna get me? What's going on? I didn't wind it, enough… I have to run…"

The music ended, and a small figure with pink hair, done in bun pigtails, leaped out from the huge door, and lunged at the girl. She screamed, as she was being attacked.

* * *

 ** _Five Nights at Usagi's 2_**

* * *

 ** _Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi  
Five Nights at Freddy's created by Scott Cawthon_**

 ** _I do not own either series…_**

* * *

The year was 1997, and Sailor Moon became a household name. So much that it launched a pizza place named " _Sailor Moon Pizzeria_ ". With it, they honored the tradition of Sailor Moon and her allies, The Sailor Guardians. From there, they were open to help out the pizza place, during shifts. In the pizza place, an homage to a _ShowBiz Pizza_ or a _Fazbear's Pizza_ , they are honored with the Sailor Guardians appearing on stage: androids that entertain people, singing the same songs, making a lot of jokes, and performing action adventures, made for kids, all around. This was very special to be a part of, since the people work there, part-time or full-time, depending on their positions.

THIS… however, was the start of something big… it was _also_ the start of a very tragic tale… one that set the moments of this place's tragic events.

* * *

A newspaper clipping is shown of a HELP WANTED ad:  
 ** _Grand Re-Opening!  
_** _Vintage pizzeria gives brand new life!  
Come be a part of the new face of Sailor Moon's Pizzeria! What can go wrong?  
Apply to Darien Shields, call 1-800-XXX-XXXX – $100 a week!_

* * *

 ** _June 9th, 1997_**

* * *

In the offices of a Sailor Moon Pizzeria in Jubei, Tokyo, a girl with long black hair and a white blouse and blue skirt, was being interviewed for a position available – _Night Guard_. She was interviewed by a man in black hair and a green blazer. He said to her that it is a tough job to perform, since the place has a bit of a problem. She asked why, as the manager explained that there were issues with the animatronics. But they seemed to work, just fine. He also said that in the _Sailor Moon Pizzeria_ , the place owns three different animatronics of Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Getting through to this, the animatronic Sailor Scouts act as a proper host to any kid, adult, or employee, since their recent place was closed down, due to experiences involving the animatronics' _Free-Roaming Mode_. They also interact with any guest that they see. In fact, they are currently on the stage, preparing the next show.

She asked the manager, "May I see them? They would look rather cute, unlike the other _Sailor Guardians_."

He said, "Yes. We're set to open, tomorrow. So, we want everything to be _perfect_. I'll show you."

He escorted the girl to the main party room, as three Sailor Guardians were on the stage, moving slowly and robotically. Sailor Uranus was a blonde-haired girl with a Sailor Fuku attire of dark blue and yellow, and with white boots. She was holding a gold sword in her right hand. Sailor Neptune was in a blue and marine green Sailor Fuku, with her long blue-green hair flowing, holding up a small mirror. She was fluffing her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. Sailor Pluto was with tan skin, long dark green hair, and her uniform with dark red. She was holding her staff in her arms, as she was preparing to strike. Two technicians were busy putting the test-runs on Uranus and Neptune, as the manager called, "Hey, guys! You have a minute?"

The first techie asked, "Yes, Mr. Shields?"

The manager said, "This is Yumiko. She will be our new part-timer, starting tonight."

The first techie, a man in a white lab coat, with brown hair, shook her hand, "Welcome, Miss Yumiko. It's nice to meet someone so fresh."

Yumiko bowed and said, "I am deeply grateful to work here."

The second technician, a man in short black hair, responded to her, "You're just in time for the test-run. We wanted to show you how these girls move and pose. We sometimes switch the items they hold. Uranus usually holds a sword, but she holds up her tambourine. Neptune is the one with a guitar, while Pluto sings with her microphone. They want to sing a song we selected."

Yumiko replied, "Well, not so much on the songs, since they sing the same thing, like many times over."

The first techie said, "Maybe so. But it's all passé, once the updates come in."

He then noticed Uranus's right hand, as he lifted it up. He gasped, "Blood?"

"Something wrong, Sebastian?" Mr. Shields asked.

Seb said, "Well, I was about to loosen her weapon, and prepare for the floor show, but-. Uh… You know what, never mind."

He trembled, as Yumiko asked the manager, "Is something wrong?"

"That's Sebastian Hankowitz. He's our head technician for the animatronics. It's custom policy in _Sailor Moon's Pizzeria_ that all animatronics must be built to perfection, and must be brightly visible and cute-looking, in hopes to not scare the kids. He mans the technicians and engineers, who help repair the robots, in case anything goes awry."

"Why is he a bit fidgety?"

"I'm sorry, Yumiko. He's been like that, since… … …well, _Moon Enterprises_ refused to surface a horrible accident that occurred, in a small family restaurant in Kawasaki. All I can tell you is that the robots were malfunctioning. That's all."

"Oh. Was it these robots?"

"No. It was a Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. Sadly, they were older models, and apparently, they were scrapped, immediately. Luckily, until they find the bugs fixed on these robots, and repair _all_ their facial features and joints, they are off-limits. Also, they are banned from this dining establishment."

The second technician called, "Hey, tell her about the _Free-Roaming Mode_."

Seb barked, "You're paid to repair! NOT to talk!"

He apologized, as Mr. Shields said, "Look, we're done wasting time. Why don't I show her to her office, while _you_ fix these robots?"

Yumiko smiled, "Thank you. I mean, I get a swanky cool office and everything?"

 **XXXXX**

Yumiko was disappointed, as she sobbed, "That's not what I had in mind."

Her office was a small room, with a table. On the table was a black telephone with an answering machine and a Sailor Moon Plushie right beside it. The room has two small vents with lights, as the room also has a huge garage door, with the way to each room, such as a hallway, kitchen, and the animatronic room. Mr. Shields said that there are no doors here, so she can just greet the animatronics, as they walk around the room. However, they usually walk around the place, at around midnight. She shivered, as she said, "Uh, 12am? I don't plan to stay up late."

"You are working part-time. What _else_ can you do?"

"I see what you mean."

"Excellent. Any animatronics appear, greet them. They usually wander around at night, and occasionally the day, too. In any case, feel free to ask me anymore questions, once your night is over."

He walked off, as Yumiko sat down. She whispered, "Well, okay… But…"

She then noticed a Sailor Moon mask, with her yellow hair, tiara, and smile. Next to it is a flashlight, which is connected to the table. Mr. Shields called, "Oh, one more thing… You, uh, want to take a trip to the prize counter?"

Yumiko gasped, "DO I? Oh, I've always wanted to…"

He escorted her to the prize room, which is a couple hallways down. Inside the prize counter is a row of Sailor Moon Plushies, each with its own Guardian, from Mercury and Mars, to Jupiter and Neptune. All 10 Scouts were in plush form. Mr. Shields said that the Tuxedo Mask Plushies were sold out. The kids usually buy one, with a Sailor Moon plushie. Yumiko asked if she'd want one. He smiled and said, " _One_ plushie. After that, you can _buy_ the plushies. Of course, you can always win the plushies in our arcade games. Sadly, the machines are turned off, so…"

Yumiko picked out a plush toy. It was a Sailor Chibi-Moon plushie, with her pink Sailor Fuku attire. Yumiko giggled, "So cute~! She looks a bit like a pink Sailor Moon."

Mr. Shields said, "Oh, yes. Some say that this is the future of Sailor Moon, one hopes. But seeing that she's like her daughter, it could very well be."

"Oh?"

"Well, you'll understand, one day."

Yumiko put the plushie in her pocket, and then notices a huge pink box with a moon symbol on it. Yumiko asked, "Sir? What's in here?"

"Beg pardon?"

"This box."

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

He gasped, as he said, "Sorry. Under NO circumstances that this box can be opened…"

She asked, "Is it a broken animatronic?"

"No. More of a novelty item. We have a cute girl inside the box, and she usually pops out like a Jack-in-the-box.

"Oh. So she's… Is she a Sailor Guardian, too?"

"Oh, yes. This is where Sailor Chibi-Moon hides in, along with her toy, the Luna Pu. But she cannot come out to play today. The latch is broken, because _someone_ forgot to fasten it, _or_ lube it up with oil!"

She was nervous, as he was fuming. She said, "Uh, if it's a bad time, I should leave."

He smiled and said, "No worries, kid. Just enjoy the job, and you'll be fine. You start tonight, at Midnight. Here. Lemme return you to your office, and we'll fit you into your uniform."

They walked back to the office, as Yumiko looked at the box, in worry. She whispered, "Poor Chibi-Moon…"

* * *

 ** _June 9th – Night 1  
12:00am_**

* * *

Yumiko was in her blue guard uniform, as she was holding her plushie of Chibi-Moon. She giggled, "Oh, how cute. This is going to be a tough job, but at least I'll have you."

She played with the plushie, as the phone rang. She answered it and said, "Hello?"

A girl on the phone called, "Hello? Hello, hello?"

"Yes, it's me! Who is this?" Yumiko asked.

The girl responded, "Oh, hi~! Welcome to your new summer job at _Sailor Moon Pizz-_! Who the hell is this?"

"EEP!" She gasped, "Uh… This is Yumiko… the new night watchman."

"Oh, super." The Phone Girl said, "Another one in the bunch. Nice to talk with you. Anyway, it's good to have company, since I usually record these messages, over time."

"That's sweet. I mean, you work as a night guard, or as a chef?"

"No, I'm a night watchman, too. Except I work in South Tokyo, and already on my first week."

"Ah, nice to hear. How's the week?"

"Awful. The pay sucks, but the hours are tedious."

"Neat. Anyway, any idea what I can do? The Guardians of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are super nice. I never met with them, personally, since they were being repaired. But, hey, I can chat with them."

The Phone Girl laughed, "Chat with them… Nice. Boy, are you so _stupid_!"

"Come again?" Yumiko asked.

"Yeah… Lemme explain thoroughly about this job you have, new kid. First, check your cameras."

She checked the cameras, connected to a computer, and spotted the three animatronic girls on the stage, Neptune, Pluto, and Uranus, standing in place, with their eyes closed. The Phone Girl explained that _Moon Enterprises_ spent a small fortune on the three new animatronics, which includes facial recognition, advanced mobility, and they even work around, during the day. She also mentioned another guy that worked here, before her, and that he left, due to conditions.

"Uh, mainly, he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. That restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So, while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that… the robots were never given a proper " _Night Mode_ ". So, when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office."

"Oh. So, they come in and greet me?"

"Yeah… But… well, uh… No, no, don't worry. I have a plan for all this. You see that flashlight beside you?"

"Yeah?" Yumiko said.

Phone Girl responded, "Well, this is a very useful tool. Flash them, if they get closer, so they will go away, for a moment."

"Sweet~! And that's fine, because I'll be safe."

"Well… Not exactly. There's also a music box, installed in your computer, connected to the prize counter, which has the same music box. A small white and pink box, in the tune of _Moonlight Densetsu_. Now, figuratively, seeing that there are NO doors, and with the robots walking around, it's rigged to your security cameras, remotely. So, once you see the Prize Counter, remember to wind the music box up, every so often, for a few seconds."

Yumiko switched to the prize counter and said, "Oh~! I see…"

She pressed the small button on the screen, and then started to wind up the music box. The Phone Girl said that it's good for only all _but one_ of the animatronics. She also said that there is somewhat of a glitch in these robots, thinking that she may be an endoskeleton of the animatronic.

"Uh… What?" Yumiko asked, "Is that bad?"

"Bad as in _stuffing your entire body into a Sailor Mars animatronic costume_ , then, YES, it's bad! But you can fool them, right? That mask you have, you can pretend to be an animatronic girl! Problem solved!"

"Can't I just be myself, and speak and move like a robot?"

"Uh, no. Why do you have that mask? That's no ordinary mask. That's an empty Sailor Moon head, authentic and realistic. Put in on anytime and leave it on, for as long as you want. Eventually, anything that wanders in, will wander back out."

"Oh. I see. I can be Sailor Moon?"

"Can you speak robotically? It won't work. They speak human… with a bit of a skipping tone."

"Oh, like malfunctions?"

"Pretty much. And the flashlight, you can use it, when they show up, as many times as you can. Just remember to change the batteries, every so often. This bright light is a huge alkaline guzzler. In other words, the power _will not_ go out in this place, but the flashlight will."

"I see. Any spares?"

"In the top drawer on your left. Your table doubles as a desk. Anyway, that's all I can tell you. Uh, you should be _golden_. Uh, check the lights, put on the head, if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you, tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight."

She hung up, as she viewed the cameras. She said, "No doors, as long as the Guardians don't wander off. We chatted, and… OH! It's only 1am. That's like a hour since we talked. OH! I forgot to ask abou-."

She gasped, as she heard a laughing sound. She viewed a game room and saw a small animatronic Sailor Guardian in black hair, wearing a purple and dark purple Sailor Fuku attire. She was standing in place, holding up a sign that says " _Free Balloons_ ". She kept checking the cameras, viewing a Game Room, 4 different party rooms, the Prize Counter, the Show Stage, and a Sailor's Cove. Inside the Sailor's Cove, there was a Sailor Guardian on the ground, in pieces, and making distorted noises. She also viewed the Animatronics Room, which shows broken Sailor Guardians of Venus, Mars, and Mercury, in withered Sailor Fuku uniforms. Venus was faced down, from behind Mercury, who is sitting in the corner, and is faceless, showing her LED eyes and a metal lower jaw, showing her lower teeth. Sailor Mars lying in the middle of the hall, with her right eye rolled up, and her left eye in place. The rest of her body was shrouded in darkness. Yumiko shivered, as she said, "Huh? Why are they still there? Didn't the manager say that they're banned, and beyond repair? Strange."

She returned to the stage, and saw Pluto and Uranus sitting. Neptune was missing. She gasped, "Sailor Neptune's out! They weren't kidding."

She looked through the cameras and found her in Party Room 4, which is connected to the right air vent. She was by the tables, as she looked at her mirror. Yumiko shivered, as she returned to the Prize Counter, and wound the music box. She whispered, "Scary. This is a disaster. I'm so scared. I mean, there are three animatronics. And one is still moving."

She looked at the stage, as Uranus was gone, now. She whispered, "Oh, no. Uranus is out… She's out… Where is-?"

She shrieked, as she switched to Party Room 4, and saw Sailor Neptune, looking directly on the camera. She winked, as Yumiko shivered, "Scary… … …She winked at me?"

Neptune spoke in a robotic voice, " _Welcome… Welcome to Sailor Moon's Pizzeria. Let's have some fu-fu-fu-fu-fun._ "

She turned around, as Yumiko said, "Whoa."

Sailor Uranus spoke, from the hallways, " _Time to sta-a-a-a-a-a-a-art the show, boys and gi-gi-gi-gi-gi-girls._ "

She called out, " _Neptune? Neptune, where ar-ar-ar-ar-, Are you scared? …are you?_ "

Pluto just left, as Yumiko was freaking out, "THEY'RE ALL OUT!"

She heard footsteps, followed by tones. She viewed the vents, as Neptune was crawling through the vents. Yumiko put the mask on, as she whispered, "NO! THAT'S BAD! SHE'S COMING!"

She shivered, as she stayed in place. Neptune came out, and was in the office. She looked at Yumiko and said, "Hello. Hello. Hellllllllo… I am – _Death_ – Sailor Neptune. And you are?"

Yumiko said nothing, as she was shaken, but not moving a bit. She whispered, "Oh, god, no…"

Neptune giggled, as she held the mask, "Oh, a newer anima-ma-ma-ma-matroni-ic-c-c-c-c? You are so cute… not as cute as Uranus…"

She spoke in a demonic whisper, " _Trashy little doll._ "

She added, "You look like Sailor Mooooooooon… only smaller. Are you Chibi-Moon?"

Yumiko held the plushie, as Neptune nodded, seeing the plushie in her hand. She bowed and said, "Carry on."

She crawled to the other vent and left. Yumiko took the mask off and sighed, "PHEW! That was close. I can't believe it worked."

She looked through the ambient dark halls, using her flashlight, and then spotted a silhouette of Sailor Pluto, walking by. She walked lightly and doll-like, as she turned her head to Yumiko, who switched to the Sailor Moon Head. She shivered, as Pluto walked away.

It was now 3am. And Yumiko kept winding the music box. All the while, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were wandering in the empty pizza place. Neptune was sitting in the table, as she was waiting for Uranus, who was walking to the kitchen, but kept bumping into the door. Pluto, on the other side, was viewing the box where Chibi-Moon hides in, in the Prize Counter.

"Poor Small Lady. Poor, poor Smaaaaaall – _Let her out –_ Lad-ad-ad-ad-ad-ad-Lady…"

She placed her hands the top of the box and whispered, "Come out soon, Small Lady-ady-ady-ady-ady. We miss – _Help me_ – you."

The robot guardians are speaking like their robotic forms, but inside, they started to speak in a frightening whisper, from another tone. Yumiko remained in her desk, as she shivered in fright, all while in the Sailor Moon Head, winding the music box. She then spotted the broken Sailor Scout, strewn in the floor of Sailor's Cove. She was _still_ making noises. Yumiko said that, once her shift is over, she'll examine it. Her heart was beating, the noises were made, Neptune and Pluto were in the hallways, while Uranus was watching through the doorway, from 20 feet away. Yumiko left her mask on, as she spoke in a robotic voice, "Hello. Uranus. I am Yumiko."

She thought, "I hope to god this works."

Uranus stares at her, as she held up a cupcake with a candle and eyes. She asked, "Would you like a cupcaaaaaake? Cupcake? Cupcake? Cupcake-ake-ake-ake-ake-ake?"

She tilted back and froze. Her eyes went black, showing her silver animatronic pupils. Yumiko whispered, "I can't go near her. What if the girl says is true? Would they _really_ stuff me into a Sailor Guardian costume?"

She gasped, as she switched to the Prize Counter in the cameras, winding up the music box, fully. Yumiko had the head on, at all times, as Yumiko whispered, "I cannot leave this room… If I do, I'd let those animatronics waltz in. But I'm so curious… Who is that animatronic? What are the others doing, broken down? Also, I need to pee… so badly."

Neptune walked in, as Yumiko spoke to her, "Sailor Neptune. I am Yumiko. Where is your bathroom?"

Neptune spoke to her. "Bathroom? Oh. You need to groom yourself? Down the hall, to the – _end of times of your life –_ the right."

Yumiko walked robotically, trying to mimic the animatronics. She walked doll-like, steadily and fast, since she had to go. She arrived at the women's room, as Uranus walked past the door. She approached Neptune, as she spoke, "Michiru… Michiru… I love you – _badly_ – so much."

Neptune's eyes went black, as she beeped, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

They hugged each other and held hands, by the corner, feeling warm and comfortable. That was all they could do, seeing that they never kiss. These animatronics were made to entertain kids. Yumiko returned, as she held the head in her arms. She put it back on and ran back to the office.

 **XXXXX**

Pluto was in her office, as it was now 5am. She sat down, as Pluto looked at her. She said, "Hey, everyone. Welcome to _Sailor Moon's Pizzera_. It's time to play. Head on down-, on down-, on down to our game room, for prizes and games, galore. Lore. Lore."

She moved robotically, as Yumiko asked, "I'm sorry?"

Pluto saw the Chibi-Moon plushie, as she gasped, "Small Lady?"

She took it and hugged the plushie. She said, "Small Lady… Lady. Lady. Small – _Don't let her escape –_ Lady."

She froze, as her plushie was placed on her bosom, with her head down and her eyes closed. Yumiko was confused, as she removed the Sailor Moon Head, and then took the plushie. Pluto suddenly woke up and gasped, "HEY!"

Yumiko gasped, "Uh, that's _mine_."

Pluto growled, "Who are you? Who? Who? Whooooooo?"

Yumiko stammered, as she stepped back. Pluto held her staff and aimed at Yumiko. She beeped, "You're not from around here. Are you lost? _Conclusion: facial recognition confirmed. Endoskeleton found_."

Yumiko shrieked, as she ran out of the office. Pluto turned around and called, "NO Runninnnnninnnninnning!"

She walked after her, as Yumiko ran back to the bathroom. She hid behind one of the stalls and locked the door. She trembled in fear, as she shook, "No… They knew? Is it a glitch? Someone help me…"

She hid in the stall, until it was 6am.

* * *

Yumiko, afterwards, left the pizza place, and was a bit excited. She didn't bother asking about everything that went on, but at least she got a souvenir. Seb was watching through the window, as he said, "I see. She survived her first night, and already, she's scared. I have to talk to her, but…"

One techie called to him, "Hey, Sebastian! We need help on the Pluto Robot. We found her stuck by the Game Room, on the Merry-Go-Round."

Seb said, "Coming!"

He walked to the game room, as Yumiko looked on at the pizza place, from far away. She whispered, "If it's a game, or a prank, I want in. Second night is fine. I hope nothing bad happens… yet."

 **XXXXX**

One hour later, Yumiko slept in her bed, as she was still shaken over Night 1 in the pizza place. As she slept, she clutched the Chibi-Moon plushie in her arms, hoping she will protect her.

She continued to slumber, until the afternoon, just to prepare for the second night.


	2. Night 2

That evening, Yumiko was sitting in the office, with her plushie. Mr. Shields was informed that the animatronics almost attacked her. So, he made sure that the technicians would remain safe. They chose that for Night 2, they will keep a close eye on the animatronics of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, if anything goes awry. Yumiko agrees to stay, as long as someone will protect her. Seb stayed with her, as the second night began.

She then asked, "Hey, sir… I saw in the camera feed… there were old animatronics of Sailors Mercury, Mars, and Venus, and they were badly battered."

Seb explained to her that the animatronics in the room were discarded versions of the original Sailor Guardians from an old amusement park, before it was shut down, due to health violations. He also explains that a Sailor Jupiter animatronic was available. But it was missing in this diner. No one was able to recover it, since the delivery was made, _before_ this place opened. But he explained that these robots are now used, as spare parts for the newer animatronics. Yumiko explained that it does explain the faceless Mercury. He replied that it was like that, but they were lucky enough to get the new models of Mercury, Mars, Venus, _and_ Jupiter, by next week. But luckily, nothing will go wrong, seeing that the Pluto animatronic almost attacked her. Seb's advice to her is to keep the mask on, and make sure the music box remains winding up.

Yumiko then asked, "Wait! What about that tossed out animatronic?"

Seb already left, as she shivered, "Scary… I was gonna ask about that mangled-up Sailor Scout."

* * *

 ** _June 10th, 1997 – Second Night  
12:00am_**

* * *

Phone Girl was talking to Yumiko, as it was 12:15am, "He said that? Dude… that was frightening. But hey, you're a natural, confronting the animatronics on the first night. Good work."

"Thanks. You have any hints on these robots?"

"Well, all I know is that the older models in that room you mentioned, that guy is bullshitting you. They were actually from an older place, which is a family diner. They were going to use the robots, for repairs, even fitting them with the newer circuits and servos. But they were so ugly… with the smell… and the soft felt skin… like they were made in _Sailor Moon USA_."

"Oh, I hear that. Is it bad?"

"Well, the older ones shouldn't be able to walk around at night, since the new ones were built to resemble the Outer Sailor Scouts. We didn't have time to bring in the original Inner Sailor Scouts to the move."

"What's wrong with that?"

She looked at the cameras and said, "Okay… I'm a little jumpy, seeing these girls walk around, like robots."

"Well, you still have that mask, being that they recognize you. Keep it on, at all costs, and remember to wind up that music box. And that's it." Phone Girl then said, "Oh, and one more thing… I always liked Sailor Jupiter… and I think there was one, still around… but the Sailor Moon Head wouldn't work on _her_. So, you might want to flash the lights into her. Like the older models, they somehow have the trick to do a system restart, which triggers them to walk away. That helps. So, I suggest to NOT wear the head, at all times. Just use it, in case _any_ of the robots show up… with the exception of Jupiter. Come to think of it, the place has rigged lights all over the area, with a flash of light in each room. So, in any case that the animatronics are heading closer, you might want to flash the lights at them. That helps, since it's rigged to the cameras, but the LED bulbs would go out faster. Just like the music box."

She giggled, "Yeah, I do love the old Sailor Moon cartoons. I mean, I was a fan of Sailor Jupiter, as she is tall and beauti-."

A noise was made, as the Sailor Jupiter mangled girl is appearing in the game room. Yumiko gasped, as Phone Girl asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Sorry…" Yumiko said, "It's alright. I'll call you, tomorrow. If we can, we should totally hang out, when this is over."

Phone Girl said, "Can't, no, sorry. I'm not much of a morning person, seeing that my job ends at 6am. I'm still gunning to get into the day shift. When that happens, we'll talk. Anyway, do you best to be careful. Ciao."

She hung up, as Yumiko looked in the game room, as she flashed the light at it. The mangled Sailor Scout Robot stayed, as she beeped loudly. Yumiko sobbed, "Why is it alive? What is that? What _was_ that?"

As she looked, she also noticed that Sailor Saturn, the girl with the balloons, disappeared. She cringed, "AAAGH! SAILOR uhhh… Who's _that_ Guardian?"

She shivered, as she stayed in her seat. She knew that she cannot leave the office. But she had to warn the technicians about this. Moreover, she is scared that Sailor Pluto might attack, again. She wound the music box, as she flashed the light at the hallways. She found Sailor Saturn in the left air vent, crawling towards her. She put the mask on, and then Sailor Saturn walked past her. She left, as Yumiko removed the mask. She flashed the light, down the hallway, seeing a Sailor Guardian with brown hair, and a small endoskeleton head on her left shoulder. She was near the hallway of Party Rooms 3 & 4, with a Sailor Jupiter animatronic in the background. She gasped, as she whispered, "The animatronics… I wonder… are they trying to scare me?"

She held the plushie and said, "So scary… Just what is that?"

She called Phone Girl, as she said, "Pickup… Pickup… Come on… COME ON!"

The phone answered, "Hello? Hello-hello?"

"It's me. Listen, I think I saw Sailor Jupiter… with two heads…"

"TWO heads? Oooooh… That's freaky. Yeah, she's there."

"Obviously. Also, do you have that?"

"Oh, no… It's basically a doll with removable joints, and cuddly like a doll. She's no Sailor Guardian, but… Well, lemme explain. See, this Sailor Guardian was to be the newest model, similar to Sailor Jupiter, but sadly, she was a reject. Like I said, she was always my favorite. See, they tried to make an original Sailor Jupiter, calling her Sailor Titan, but they made her too scary, than kid-friendly. She is usually residing in _Sailor Kids' Cove_ , as it's called, for like a kids' playroom, whenever the toddlers want to play around in the diner. But kids can't keep their hands to themselves. Eventually, she was left alone by the technicians, and she was left in some sort of _take apart/put together_ attraction. I believe the technicians referred to her as _Sailor Mangle_."

" _Sailor Mangle?_ "

"Yeah. So, yeah. She's okay… as long as you flash at her. But I doubt she'll ever get here. OH, one more thing, before I go… I wanted to eat your mind about some rumors that you've heard about, lately. Well, you how those urban legends go, and they don't usually mean anything. But I can personally assure you that whatever goes on, out there, however scary it may be, it has nothing to do with our establishment. Anyways, I got to go."

"Right. Sorry if I scared you…"

She hung up, as she heard a noise. She found Sailor Neptune, crawling down the vents, as she also spotted Sailor Mangle in the Party Room. She put on the mask, as she shivered, "Sailor Mangle… She scares me… But why does she put herself together?"

She stayed in her seat, until 4am.

 **XXXXX**

It happened, long ago. The newer Sailor Jupiter Animatronic, or once known as _Sailor Titan_ , was being put together, connecting her joints. The engineers began to work her like any normal robotic doll, and she started walking slowly and normally. However, she stumbled down, and broke off her left leg and right arm, all over the floor. She was fully-fastened from her body, as she was taken to Sailor Kids' Cove, fully-operational and whole.

On a bright afternoon, two toddlers were playing with the Sailor Jupiter Robot, with her long reddish hair done in a ponytail, and her Sailor Fuku attire on. One small boy in a striped shirt and red hair tugged her arm, and she suddenly lost her arm. Jupiter beeped, as she smiled, " _Ha-h-ah-a-hahahahahaha…_ Now, now. Don't br-br-br-break the playmaaaaaates… Hah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…"

She continued to laugh, as a few toddlers grabbed her body parts and removed her arms, legs, and head, and other parts. Apparently, what Phone Girl's message said is true. The New Sailor Jupiter, once known as _Sailor Titan_ , was usually played around by the kids, as some sort of LEGO-esque doll. They usually built her with a head on one of her arms, while her hands and feet were put together in different forearms and thighs. After playing around with the Sailor Guardian Robot, now known as Mangle, she was scrapped from the diner. Unfortunately, the manager refuses to let her go, like that, as they made Sailor Mangle a building attraction, fun for the kids. They _did_ , however, made sure that she didn't become alive. So, they removed her power cells, making her a lifeless doll, as attended by the manager. Eventually, the kids somehow left her alone, with her body parts in the correct area. They do, however, like to put in a tiny animatronic head onto her shoulders.

After that, the Sailor Mangle remained a very fun attraction, as she was put together, whole, every time the diner closes. And when the building closed, Sailor Mangle wakes up, sans battery power, and started to make distorted and compressed radio noises. That happened, every single night, from Midnight to 6.

* * *

At 5am, Yumiko kept flashing the lights in the cameras and the halls, as Sailor Saturn was crawling into the vent. She then spotted Yumiko, who quickly heard her footsteps, as she put the Sailor Moon head on. Saturn held up a red balloon and said, "Sailor Moon… Red Balloooooon… Want a balloon?"

Yumiko gasped, as Saturn laughs in a haunting giggle. She asked, "Uh… Hey, uh… Who are you?"

Saturn introduced herself, "I'm Sailor Saturn. Want a red balloon?"

She giggled, "Red is the color of – _blood –_ apples…"

Yumiko gasped, as she whispered, "What did you say?"

Saturn smiled, "One per custom-tom-tom-tomer-tomer. Have a balloon…"

Yumiko shivered, as Saturn walked away. She cringed, "Is it just me… or did she say… _blood_?"

Saturn's voice called out, "Red… balloooooooooooooooon… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Her laughs echoed, as Yumiko removed the mask. She shivered, "I can't stand it. It's like the whole place is haunted…"

As she relaxed, she heard a small music box tune, as it was _Pop Goes the Weasel_. Yumiko then realized that she was so shaken by the Saturn animatronic that she forgot to wound up the music box. She panicked, as she realized that it was far too late. She was unaware of what could lead to, as she heard that tune in the huge box. She figured, "What does that music mean, when it stops?"

She whispered, as she held the plushie, "No… No… No… Please, god… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The music stopped, as Sailor Chibi-Moon popped out from the huge door and lunged at Yumiko. She dodged out of the way, as Chibi-Moon was on the floor, moaning in a robotic tone, faced down and dizzy. She shivered, as Pluto returned. She beeped, " _Small Lady. Small Lad-ad-ad-ady. Lady. Small Laaaaaady_ …"

She spotted Yumiko, as she put the mask on. She said, "Who are you?"

Yumiko sobbed, "Oh, crap. Not again. Why does she always do this?"

She held her staff and beeped, "Violators will be punished. Violators will be – _killed_ – punished. You must com-com-com-come with me, Small Lady. You-u-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou… Uh, uh, uh-uh-uh-uh-ahahahahahahahaaaaaa…"

She fizzled out, as she froze in place, dropping her long gold staff. Her eyes went black, as the other animatronics stopped moving. It was now 6am. That panic-induced moment, it lasted a whole hour, as Yumiko was sobbing in fear. She finally realize what happens if the Music Box isn't wounded up. It would mean that Sailor Chibi-Moon pops out. Yumiko crawled out and moaned, sobbing in pain, as she was almost caught, on the second night. Though the best part was, she now knows how to avoid the animatronic Sailor Guardians… and its resident creepy Jill-in-a-Box, Chibi-Moon.

* * *

That day at the Pizzeria, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were wheeled into the Animatronics Room, as they were being fitted into newer parts. Neptune was faced up, as a technician in a white coat removed a white gear from a lone Sailor Mercury Robot, the same faceless one on the corner, and attached the gear into Neptune's chest. They were already turned off, as Uranus was being tightened from her arms and legs, fixing her mobility. As the engineers continued to toil and toy with the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Uranus started to blink in her LED eyes, flashing black and white. She faded out, as she whispered, " _No… Never again…_ "

* * *

She remembered what went on, in the Sailor Guardian Stage Show, long ago, being that she has parts from Sailors Mars and Venus. She was on the stage, singing to the kids, with Neptune singing along. As the kids sang, Uranus's perspective saw a faint woman in pink hair, done in a black and purple dress. She has pink and yellow garnet gems attached to her belt, as she walked closer to the Uranus Robot. She whispered, "Uranus… Such beauty…"

 **XXXXX**

That night, when the place closed, in Pluto's perspective, in a very dark, ambient, and empty party room, near the stage, she saw Sailors Neptune and Uranus, sitting with her, whirring her head to the left and to the right, very slowly. To her left, she saw Neptune, sitting with her eyes closed. To her right, she saw Uranus. Her vision started to flicker and go to black, with the words _"error_ " on it. She powered down, and then spoke in a deep baritone…

" _Small Lady… Small Lady… Smaaaaaaaa…_ **BZZT!** _Shutting doooooo…_ "

After that, nothing.

* * *

The technicians finished, as Seb returned, saying to them, "Did you, by any chance, clean the blood off Uranus's hands?"

The first techie asked, "WHAT blood?"

Seb thought, as he looked at the hands of the robot, "Hmm… I see that they did manage to clean her off."

He instructed, "Carry on."

He left, as the technicians began to work on Uranus's body.

* * *

The following evening, clutched with a Sailor Chibi-Moon in her hands, Yumiko was sitting in the table, as she was still traumatized by the events that took place.

Mr. Shields asked, "Miss Yumiko, I don't know why, but I see that you were still scared by the sudden attacks. Do not be alarmed. Even robots cannot tell the difference between a fragile girl and an endoskeleton, once in a while."

Yumiko said, as she was sniffling, "I wanna go home…"

Mr. Shields smiled, "I'm sorry, Yumiko. You're going to do the next night. By the way, I'll be more than happy to give you a plushie, since you chose to stay here."

He gave her a Sailor Moon Plushie, as she smiled, "Thanks… But I don't think that she'll protect me."

Mr. Shields said, "Don't worry. You have TWO plushies, now. And no more. You're getting the complete set, when you pay for it."

Yumiko replied, "Well, how about if I earn a Tuxedo Mask Plushie?"

Mr. Shields asked, "I'm sorry?"

"Well, I worked really hard, getting Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon… the least I can do is-."

He said, as he was impressed, "Well, we'll see. For now, we should get ready. Would you like some pizza, while you wait?"

Yumiko giggled nervously, as she said, "Sure… Why not?"

As she was about to enjoy her pizza, inside the empty animatronics room, Sailor Mercury's face started to lit up, showing her lit red LED eyes. She beeped, " _Hi, everybod-bod-bod-body_ …"

Mars woke up and beeped, on the floor, " _Hey, everyone. Welcome to Sailor Moon's Pizza._ "

Yumiko was ready for Night 3. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto will be awake, again, along with Sailors Saturn and Mangle. However, it seems that the older versions have awoken… for the worst.


	3. Night 3

Yumiko was in her office, at about 11:50pm. She placed the plushies down, as she braved up, saying that her main focus is to confront the animatronics, with the mask on. Unfortunately, she'd ALSO have to wind up the music box, now and then. Even so… she has to survive Night 3, for three things. One of them is being that she wants a Tuxedo Mask Plushie, but the other two is to survive and _not_ die. She rested by the table, as she started to feel sleepy. As she slept, she started to experience a certain vision.

* * *

Inside an 8-bit room, Yumiko woke up, seeing Sailor Moon, in pixelated form, walking around a bluish ice world. She walked around, as Yumiko followed. Sailor Moon beeped, as she spoke in a distorted baritone.

"S… … A… … V… … E… … …"

Yumiko walked down the path, as she spotted a box with a pink bow on it. Sailor Moon beeped out letters, slowly each five seconds. She spelled out a message:  
" _S-A-V-E H-E-R A-N-D T-H-E-M_ "

" _Save her and them_ ". What does it mean? Sailor Moon looked inside, as the 8-bit world faded into red lines.

* * *

Yumiko woke up, as she moaned, "Oh, man… What was that? _Save her_? Who?"

She looked at the Sailor Moon Plushie and said, " _You_ know what it means, do you? Save them… save her… What does it mean?"

She clutched the plushie, as the night was about to begin.

* * *

 ** _June 11th, 1997 – Third Night  
12:00am_**

* * *

Yumiko got another phone call, as she began to look around the cameras. This time, she did not get to answer it.

"Hello? Hello? Uh… Yumiko? Hello? Damn it. Focused on your job, huh? Anyway, if you get this, you're doing great, going into two nights. Sadly, I'm not sure how long we can talk. I fear that something may happen to me, one day, in the events of a robot Sailor Guardian mauling my body. But who knows when _that_ will happen? Uh, one thing, though… Keep an eye out for that Sailor Jupiter wannabe. She may not be affected by that flashlight you have. And also, just stay away from her, completely. She may look cute, but she's got a big overbite. Ew. I mean, what happens if she pretends that YOU are a chocolate parfait, or a smoked sausage… or maybe a huge hoagie… Yeah… Well, it's best not to get caught. She's the only animatronic that doesn't do much, being that she's a usual take-apart attraction. But, seriously, don't go near her. She's cute, but she has a weird jaw line. Maybe the skin she was made in started to tear up. Uh, I don't know. Anyway… You're pretty busy, so… if you can, give me a call, tomorrow. I want out of here, and quick. Goodnight."

She hung up, as Yumiko saw the animatronics leave the stage. She switched to the Prize Counter and wound the music box. She then saw a shocking moment in the dark areas of the main hallway. She saw a faceless Sailor Mercury, walking by. She croaked, as she sobbed, "AAAAAAGH! NOW WHAT?"

The older animatronics were moving about. Sailors Mercury, Mars, _and_ Venus were walking down the hallways, lost and alone. Meanwhile, all the other animatronics were moving about, doing odd jobs. Sailor Uranus was sorting the paper hats on the table in Party Room 1, Pluto was cleaning Sailor Kids' Cove, with Sailor Mangle hanging about, on the wall, Neptune was in Party Room 3, looking at herself in the mirror, and Sailor Venus, with her mouth open, saw the camera, in Party Room 2. She croaked, as she looked directly at it. Her mouth opened, revealing an extra set of animatronic teeth inside her. She moaned in a quiet groan, as Yumiko shivered, "Oh, no… Sailor Venus… Man… She looks ugly. But… I guess they overdid it in her mouth. And those eyes… She looks like she's possessed."  
Venus's eyes were glass-like and with a crack on her left eye. She beeped, " _Name of Love…_ _I hate you…_ "

Yumiko kept the head on, as she shivered, "This is nuts. But I have to get through this night. For my Tuxedo Mask. Sailors Moon & Chibi-Moon will protect me."

She gasped, as she turned around, as Sailor Mercury, faceless and all, approached her, moaning in a demonic growl. She extended her hand and beeped from the speakerbox, from inside her lower jaw, " _Douse in water. Repent-pent-pent-pent-pent._ "

Yumiko stood up and said, "Oh, Sailor… Mercury?"

Mercury tilted her head to the side and said, " _Hello, boys and girls. I'm Mercury. You can't always stu-stu-study all the ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-time._ "

She walked away, as Yumiko said, "That's odd."

She returned to the cameras and rewound the music box. She sniffled, as she said, "She almost knew of me… What is going on here? If I keep the head on, they might grow suspicious… but then there's Mangle."

She rewound the box, as a shadow appears from in the hallways. It was Sailor Jupiter, as she was walking towards the frightened girl. She kept the head on, as Jupiter scanned her. She said, " _Yaaaaaaar, me mateys… And wellllllcome to the Pirate's Cove…_ "

Yumiko asked, "Uh, why is she talking like a pirate?"

Jupiter sat on the table, as she sang a sea shanty to Yumiko. As she sang, Yumiko was nervous. She was focused on the music box and the cameras, as Mars was now in Party Room 2, near Pluto, who was walking into a wall. She dropped to the floor, as Mars helped her up. Uranus and Neptune were in Sailor Kids' Cove, sorting the toys out, while Saturn was crawling into the vents. Jupiter stopped singing, as she turned to Yumiko. She beeped, "Aye, my matey. You new around these here parts, me hearty?"

Yumiko mimicked her robotic tone and said, "Uh… _Beep-Boop._ I am an animatronic for fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-fun. _Please go away…_ "

Jupiter stared at her, as her eyes went black, showing her silver pupils. Yumiko shivered, as Jupiter pushed her down to the floor. She spoke, as she was standing over her, "AYE! You best be the stuff of leg-leg-leg-leg-leg-leg-legegege-ends. Shall I strip you down and repairrrrrr ye? _Take her apart…_ "

Yumiko cringed, as she thought, "I'm dead…"

Jupiter was on all-fours, as she sang to her. Yumiko suddenly passed out, as Jupiter was slurring down. She remained on all-fours, as Yumiko was still out cold.

* * *

In another 8-bit scenario, Sailor Jupiter appeared from Sailor's Cove, as she was walking to the nearest party room. She walked down the path, meeting with the kids she knew, and confetti poured out, with the kids cheering happily.

It then cuts to Jupiter, meeting four evil demon girls, in the icy 8-bit field. It shot out rope onto her neck, as she was pleading to breathe. She tried to let go, but was electrocuted. However, as she was shorting out, she started to grow angry. She beeped, " _Sailor. Jupiter. Supreme. Thunder._ "

 **ZZZZZZzzzzzaaaaapp!  
** The four girls were vaporized, as Jupiter was freed. But in the process, her body was hanging upside-down, and stabbed from the icy spikes from the explosion of the Supreme Thunder attack.

She then spoke, while dangling upside-down, as she was fading out. Only she spoke in her human voice.

" _I'm sorry… I… I was too weak… I knew… I should've… trained more… Usagi… Save yourself…_ "

She died, after that, leaving her body to dangle on her icy tomb.

It ended with the Jupiter Animatronic, jumping at the 4th wall, in a demonic robotic cry. And then, it went to static and white noise.

* * *

At 3am, Yumiko wakes up, seeing Jupiter shut down, still on her hands and knees. Yumiko crawled out of there, as Jupiter remained rigid. She was completely broken, as Yumiko sobbed. She wept, "Jupiter… Why did you die out, just now?"

The faceless Mercury appeared, as Yumiko removes her head. Yumiko smiled and said, "Well, at least she's dead. But Mr. Shields has to see this… I hope he won't fi-."

She went to the cameras, but gulped, after seeing Mercury, who paused in place. She spoke, "You… You…"

Mercury hissed, "You… broke… her… YOU KILLED JUPITER!"

She roared in a demonic roar, as Yumiko dodged out of the way, and ran away. Mercury beeped, as she was lit red in what were her eyes, " _Faker! Murderer! Stop her!_ "

Venus and Mars stopped, as Saturn crawled out of the vent, back in Party Room 2. Mercury beeped, as she kneeled to the broken Jupiter. "Beep. Beep-beep. Beep-boop-beep-beep."

Jupiter said nothing. She was gone. But… Mercury opened her back and reworked her circuitry, which were mildly covered in a dark reddish fluid, similar to blood. Jupiter stood up, as she spoke, "Where am I?"

Mercury beeped, "Intruder alert! Find the fake fembot! Get her!"

She and Jupiter walked off, heading after Yumiko, who ran away into Party Room 3, hiding from the robots. She shivered, as she was scared, "No… How did they know about me? I can brave this, but… NO! I CANNOT! I wanna go home! I WANNA GO HOME! These robots are going to kill me!"

She crawled into the vent, as she said to herself that the animatronics are still after her, so the best bet is to crawl back to the office, without them knowing. She kept on crawling, only to leave very little noise. Jupiter and Mercury were in Party Room 1, while Mars and Venus were in Prize Counter, halting the music box, for a moment. Uranus was in Party Room 3, hearing a light noise, while Pluto was near Saturn, by the Sailor Kids' Cove. Yumiko crawled into the dark and murky ventilation shafts, knowing her way back to the office. She stopped at a vent window, as she saw Neptune and Uranus in the dark hallways. Uranus spoke in beeping sounds, as Neptune responded back. Neptune then spoke in a murky voice, " _Kill her_."

Yumiko quietly snuck away, crawling back to the office. On the other side, Mars and Venus were lit in their black animatronic eyes, as Venus laughs robotically, with her extra mouths inside her head. She didn't talk. She just spoke from her speaker box, from inside her animatronic teeth. Mars spoke, as she said, " _This is a bad kid… kid… kid… She must be punished…_ "

She whispered, " _Hurry…_ "

Yumiko finally made it to her office, as she wound the music box in the Prize Counter. She switched back to the Game Room, as Sailor Saturn returned. Sailor Pluto just arrived at the Prize Counter, near the pink box, where Chibi-Moon hides in. Pluto then whispers, "No… No… No… She's not here… She's here… Someone… Someone… Stop-op-op-op-op-op… Helelelelelelelelelp."

She froze in place and tilted backwards. Her body smoked, as _Pop Goes the Weasel_ plays. Chibi-Moon sprung out, as she hugged the broken Pluto. Yumiko sobbed, "This is crazy… That's not what I imagine… but… are they still after me?"

Mars appeared from behind and said, "Mm… Could be…"

Yumiko shrieked, as Mars clasped her neck. She beeped, as Yumiko was suffocating, "Now, now-, _faker_ , you're – _going to die, like me_ –yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-you're not fo-fo-fo-following the ruuuuuuuules~."

Yumiko broke free, as Mars beeped, "Why… do you be so bad? Come with me…"

Yumiko sobbed, "No… Leave me alone!"

Mars grabbed her ankle, and then screeched in a demonic roar, but then, a flash of light appeared on Mars' face, as Seb, in his white lab coat and blue pants, held up a small flashlight, and subdued the Sailor Guardian. He pushed her away, as she was rebooting. She walked off, heading back to the Party Rooms. Seb asked, "Are you okay?"

Yumiko sniffled, "Yeah. I am. I'm sorry… What are _you_ doing here?"

He explained that he knew something fishy about the animatronics, moving around and with blood in their hands. He said that it was all because the robots are haunted. But he's not so sure. During the repair jobs, he heard many voices in them, including the ones that want them to kill anybody, including mistaking them for endoskeletons. She pleaded, "No… Then, that means…"

Seb replied, "It's a 50-50 shot… but I need to learn more… Look, there are legends that told about four Sailor Guardians that died in battle, long ago… Not many people know it, but all but one of the Sailor Guardians were killed, during the battle…"

He explained the story of how the Guardians were killed. He told them that, in their first life, they were protectors of the Moon Princess, who would be Sailor Moon, but they all died, during the war between the Moon People and the Earth People. Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and all the others were transported away to Earth, only to be reborn as different people. Sadly, the rebirths were just terrible as they were. He continued on, until 6am, stopping at the point of when Sailor Moon revived all her friends and Endymion.

* * *

After that, Seb then said to Mr. Shields, at 7am, in his office, "That Mars Robot… She almost attacked Miss Yumiko…"

Mr. Shields said, "Where's Yumiko, now?"

"She went home. Should we give her the message that she's fired? I'd say that a pink slip is for the best."

"Nope. It was an honest mistake. Plus, I doubt those other robots were workable. Maybe someone, during the day shift, must've reprogrammed them."

"I still say it's ghosts… but I'm not so sure."

"Mr. Hankowitz! I can take the story of how four old animatronics were reactivated, mysteriously, but I will _disapprove_ of the fact about ghouls and ghosts. Haunted, my ass!"

"But, sir…"

"NO BUTS! What kind of nonsense are you playing me for?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Then shape up and fly right!"

Seb bowed, as Mr. Shields said, "Well, we have a show to start, later this afternoon. Make sure that the robots are prepared. Also, seeing that the older models are workable, again, have the animatronic room locked up, with _them_ in it. They won't get out, seeing that this is a friendly establishment; plus, think of the scare factor on Mercury and Venus."

"I know. I'll have my boys on it. As for Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto…"

"You can prepare them. You have your job orders, now go."

Seb walked away, as Mr. Shields halted him, "Oh, one more thing. Yumiko can handle her shift, until Friday. Because _IF_ , and only _IF,_ someone is _indeed_ meddling with the animatronics, during the day shift, I'm going to have that person fired, and Yumiko working the day shift, starting next week. Understand? Haunted ghosts… more like tampering with the animatronics. I want to know who the perp is!"

Seb said, "I'll check the security cameras, for this, just in case."

Mr. Shields said, "No, I think I'll do this one, today _and_ tomorrow. You're dismissed, Hankowitz."

He left, as Mr. Shields went to the office, to view the whole operation going on. However, this was the beginning of the end, for this place.

* * *

That afternoon, as the older animatronics were locked up in the Animatronics Room, Mars started to beep, moaning in a deep moan.

Her perspective saw herself with Sailor Venus on her left, and Sailor Mercury on her right. She spoke, as she saw a dark party room, "Hello, boys and girls…"

The room was dark and empty, as Sailor Venus turned to Mars. She asked, "Nobody?"

Mercury turned to Mars, as Mars whirred her head to her. She buzzed, as she turned in front, seeing the newer models, Uranus and Neptune, flashing their eyes. Uranus said to Mars that she's coming. Mars asked, "Who?"

The screen went fuzzy and went to black.

After that, Sailor Mars powered down, leaving herself to remain frozen. Then suddenly, the door from outside, unlocked by itself. From below the door, a figure walked away, in a slow motion. This person, whoever it is, opened the door from the hallway.

Meanwhile, Mr. Shields was viewing the cameras in the offices, as he then gasped. He whispered, "Oh, my god… Oh, my goodness…"

He eventually shut down the place, only for the rest of the day. What was it? Was it a kid, destroying animatronic? Was it the animatronic, making a malfunctioning mess? Or was it the mysterious person who unlocked the Animatronics Room's door?

Night 4 was about to begin, as a nerved Yumiko was about to experience the worst night of her life.


	4. Night 4

**_June 12th, 1997 – Fourth Night  
12:00am_**

* * *

Yumiko was answering the phone, as Phone Girl called her. She explained to her that something happened at the diner, hours ago. Yumiko asked, "What happened?"

"Well, you won't believe me… but there's been an investigation going on, here in this place… And we may have to close this place and my place, for a few days or so… Maybe it won't be so bad. I am a nervous wreck. But, hey! At least we'll be able to spend time together, finally."

Yumiko giggled, as she turned to the cameras, winding the music box. She then said, "I've had the _worst_ night, last night. That kind technician said that these robots may be haunted, but Mr. Shields refused to believe it. I believe it. You ever heard the story of how the Guardians died?"

"Do I?" The Phone Girl said, "Those were fables, told long ago… It was sad to see Sailor Jupiter die in battle… She was always my favorite… but damn it… Imagine what happened next…"

* * *

Phone Girl explained, as the 8-bit icy world returned, with Sailor Mercury now walking down the icy path. She was confronted by the four demon girls, as she launched her Mercury Bubble Spray, cloaking in a mist screen. However, one demon clasped onto her, about to kill her. But Mercury landed a blow to the forehead with her small portable computer. The demon was killed, but the third demon slewed her in an explosion, leaving her body strewn about, in an icy tomb, bleeding from her hands and legs. As she died, a voice whispered out.  
" _Ami-Chan…_ "

The 8-bit scene switches to a pixelated Sailor Venus, confronting a demonic woman. She clasped her in green vines and hissed in her face. Venus, in her last ounce of strength, fired her Venus Crescent Beam, point blank into her face. The explosion was made, as Venus's beam attack killed the demon… and herself, along with it. Her body was all dangled in the spikes of the ice tomb, hanging her arms out, and her body limp and bloodied.

" _Sailor Moon… … …Save… yourself…_ "

Those were Venus's last words, as two shadows flew off.

* * *

Yumiko sniffled, as she was crying, "It was so sad… They didn't have to die, to protect the Moon Princess, whoever that is…"

"It's Sailor Moon. Duh."

"Right."

She looked at the cameras, as Uranus, Neptune, _and_ Pluto were wandering around the dark place. Yumiko sobbed, "No… Not now… And it's only 12:35…"

Phone Girl explained, "I guess your little exposé, as I would say, may have made them more alert. Luckily, you did told me that the other robots are locked away, so… Good-good. Anyway, also, make sure to avoid eye contact. If that stupid jerk of a technician said is true, about the guy tampering with the animatronics, then there's a chance that they hacked into their CPU. This is just a precaution, since _Moon Enterprises_ is NOT responsible for what happens to us, rather than the robots. They usually greet the kids, but to the adults… it's sort of… well…"

"I'm only 14."

"True. But you're still a part of the _Sailor Moon Pizzeria_ chain. So, either way, you're screwed. But hey, no sweat. You took some good advice; from me, mostly. Survive this week, and hey, once this investigation is over with, we can go home. I'm hoping this place is closed, forever…"

"I hope so, too. I just wish they'd know I'm still a kid…"

"No, not a problem. All the robots will do is… just stare. It'll all pass, okay? Hang tight. Goodnight."

She hung up, as Yumiko heard a noise. She whispered, "Huh? What was that?"

She looked at the hallways, on the cameras, and was shocked to see the four older animatronics, walking out of the doorway, leaving to the Party Rooms.

Mars spoke, as she beeped, "In the name of Marrrrrs… I'll chastise you… _And I will…_ "

Mercury spoke, "I am Sailor Mercury… Douse yourself in – _blood –_ wattttattattatter… and – _cry to me_ – REPENNNENENENENENT!"

They walked slowly, as Yumiko cringed in fear. She hid behind the table and put on the Sailor Moon Head. But she knew that last time she took it off, she was almost dead, if Seb didn't save her. As she watched on, Sailor Mangle was crawling along the dark walls of the hallways, heading to the office. She kept the head on, all through the hour, as all the Guardians were busy, wandering around and whatnot. As she watched around, a figure appeared in the shadows, in a shade of purple. She was vanishing into the dark shadows of the hallways. Mercury and Mars made their attempt to the office, as Saturn crawled into the right vents. Uranus and Neptune were blocking the way to the 4th Party Room, as Mars was near Party Room 2, while Venus was walking to the main hall. Jupiter was walking slowly, as she spoke incoherently, speaking still with the pirate programming inside her. Somehow it was a glitch that the engineers mistakenly added. But luckily, no one was heading to Yumiko, who was too busy with the music box _and_ waiting for the animatronics to arrive. She remembered that Seb flashed the lights at Mars, before she was attacked, and she realized that she didn't get to it, last night. With no choice left, Yumiko is now destined to brave the storm of this 8-robot army that is haunting the entire pizza place. But as she watched around the cameras, making sure that nothing bad happens, this time, with her fingers twitching, her heart pacing, and her body nervous, she thinks to herself if she'll survive, period. The Mars Robot, old and obsolete, almost killed her, and she feared the worst was yet to come. Mr. Shields had the door locked, that afternoon, prior to what he saw… but...

Yumiko smiled and said, winding the music box, "Great. Now that it's all done. I have until 6am. But it's only 1am… I wonder… Will the robots ever recognize me, after last night?"

Jupiter appeared, as Yumiko held the head tight. She spoke, as she walked towards her, "Ohhhhhhh… _What do you do with a drunken sailor… What do you do with a drunken sailor… What do you do with a drunken sailor… early in the morning…_ "

She kept walking, until she started to slow down, " _Ohhhhhh… Put her in a longboat, 'til she's sober… put her in a longboat… 'til she's sooooberrrr… put hrrrrrrr… una… loooooogboooooo… trrrrrrrrr… srrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_ "

She bent forward, as her arms dropped to the ground, and her head bowed down. Her hair flailed, as she started to smoke. Yumiko sobbed, "Oh, no… Not again… Please… No…"

Yumiko called, "HELLO? BROKEN ANIMATRONIC!"

She gasped, as she heard a dripping sound from her mouth. It was leaking from the right side of her mouth. She looked at her face, as her eyes were faded to black, her mouth curled up, oozing red stuff from her mouth, and part of her skin melted.

Yumiko sniffed the red stuff, and then whimpered, "Is this… … …blood?"

She slinked away, as Jupiter smoked profusely from her armless body. Mercury arrived, as Yumiko hid from behind a box. She cringed, "Oh… No… Jupiter…"

 _It's me…_

The faceless Sailor Mercury picked up her arms and said, "I will put you back toget-et-et-et-et-et-et-trrrrrrrrrrr…"

She slurred her last word, and then picked her up. She carried her away, back to the animatronics room, as Yumiko came out. She panted and said, "Phew. That was close."

She removed the head and breathed heavily. She was sweating a bit, as she responded, "I better leave this off, unless it's absolutely important."

Uranus appeared, as she flashed the light at her. Uranus walked to the other side, as she said, "I am Uranus…"

Yumiko sobbed, as she whispered, "This is too much… The night is still young… and that is because…"

She heard a distorted noise, as Mangle was behind her, by the wall. Yumiko turned around, as Sailor Mangle roared at her, tackling her down. Sailor Mangle grabbed all over Yumiko, as her arms and legs, distorted and tangled, wrapped all over Yumiko. She shrieked, as she was caught in its constrict, "GET OFF ME! AAAAAAAAGH! GET OFF OF ME!"

Sailor Mangle bit her shoulder, as she yelled in pain. Yumiko threw her down, as Sailor Mangle broke apart from her joints. She sobbed, as she held her right shoulder, the shoulder the robot bit. She cried, as she sniffled, "Pleeeeeease… Let me out of here… I hate this place…"

She walked off, out of the office, still bleeding lightly, heading to a Party Room. She then dropped to the floor and was tired. She sobbed, as she was still in pain, "Help me… Help… Help me… You cannot do this to me… Four nights… Enough… Waaaaah… Aaaaah, help me… Help me…"

She cried all through the hour, as the animatronics did not find her. Though, the music box unwound, as _Pop Goes the Weasel_ played. Pluto arrived at the huge pink box in the Prize Counter, again, as she spoke.

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o. No, not now… Smallllll Lad-ad-ad-ad-ady. Don't…"

She popped out, as Chibi-Moon was standing in place. Pluto sobbed, "I was – _doomed from the start –_ afraid of thi-thi-thi-thi-this… Small Lady…"

Chibi-Moon spoke and said, "Pu. Hello. Pu."

She hugged her, as Pluto was stuck in place. Uranus and Neptune were still in the game room, as Mars and Venus were down in the main hall. Mercury returned to the Animatronics Room, placing the broken Jupiter down. She was repairing her, as she beeped, "Jupiter. Good as new… realllllllll sooooooonnnnn…"

She buzzed, as she gasped, whirring her head to the door, " _Chibi-Moon_. She's out."

Pluto whirred her head, to the left and to the right, slowly and alternately. She beeped in a loop, as Pluto could not move, after Chibi-Moon hugged her, "Pu… Small Lady… Pu… Small Lady… Pu… Small Lady…"

Back in the Party Room, Yumiko was unconscious, losing a very small amount of blood from Sailor Mangle's bite. As she was passed out, her vision returned to 8-bit, as it showed Sailor Mars. She was confronted by a demon, as she was being assaulted. The reddish demon woman demolished her, in the middle of the icy field. The demon walked away, as Mars grabbed her ankle. She moaned in a compressed voice, " _Mars… … …Fire… … …SOUL!_ "

A huge gusher of fire was made, as it eviscerated the female demon, completely. But Mars was on an icy tomb, as her last words were that she should've kissed Yuuichiro, before she left. Her eyes closed, as a voice called out.

" _Ami-Chan… Mako-Chan… Minako-Chan… Rei-Chan… No… They're all gone… Why? You're my friends… Why? Why? Help me… Oh, where are you, Mamo-Chan? Help me…_ "

Her cries for help faded, as it showed a lonely little Sailor Guardian, with yellow hair, done in pigtails and buns. It was Sailor Moon, and she was crying over the deaths of her friends.

As she cried, Chibi-Moon lunged at the 4th wall, and the vision faded to white noise.

"AGH!" Yumiko woke up, as it was now raining, outside. Thunder boomed, raindrops were pouring, and Yumiko lost a small amount of blood. She was passed out for only two hours, as it was now 3:30am. She stood up, as she was moaning, "I have to… get to… the music box… I… have to… avoid… killer… robots…"

She walked slowly, moving very slowly, and feeling very weak. Her blue uniform was soaked in blood, with some sweat all over it. She returned to the office, ten minutes later, and went to the cameras. The music box stopped, as she saw ALL the Sailor Animatronics, all in the back room. They were all in the Animatronics Room, while Pluto remained rigid and frozen, stuck with Chibi-Moon hugging her. Yumiko moaned, "So… they're preoccupied… Good… I can just wait it out, but those girls will be stuck here, until like 5. I will have to watch over them."

She then noticed the Chibi-Moon in the Prize Counter area, as she gasped, "No… Is that-?"

She whispered, "I'd run to her… but I'm out of breath… and out of blood… I need something to eat…"

She moaned, "I… I need…"

She was about to stand up, but she collapsed, from loss of blood and fatigue. She remained passed out, until 6am. It was there that Seb recovered her, in time, taking her to a medical facility, nearby.

* * *

At a small emergency room, Seb was sitting by Yumiko, as she was clutching her plushie tight. She woke up, as Seb smiled, "How are you? I'm glad you're alive."

Yumiko sobbed, as she was crying, "Oh… It's you…"

"Don't move. You're loss of fatigue. The doctor said that you had a huge bite. Was it from a Sailor Guardian?"

"No… It was that Jupiter Freak…"

"Sailor Mangle… Yeah, that has a sharp bite. I talked with Mr. Shields. He says that you're to be given _one more_ night in the pizza place. However, it'll be your last."

"Huh?"

He explained that the investigation will continue, but after tonight's shift, on Friday, she will no longer work the night shift. She is happy, as she asked when her day shift starts. Seb replied that he doesn't know. After the fifth night, it could very well be the last job shift she'll ever get. She asked why, and he explained that the boss saw everything. It was actually from a Sailor Jupiter animatronic. And what's worse… it was a horrific moment in the history of _Moon Enterprises_.

In the pizza place, yesterday, Sailor Jupiter was singing to the child, as he was a small boy with brown hair and a red and blue shirt, with denim shorts. He giggled, as he played with the animatronic. Thinking it was the Mangle Guardian, he pulled her arm, as her voices started to speak.

" _No… Not now… Must hold it in… Not me…_ "

And at that moment, one of the technicians called to him, as he said to stop playing with Sailor Jupiter. The boy ignored him, as his mother said that the boy has a right to play with the robot. It's not harming anybody. But as he laughs, he complimented that the robot looks goofy looking. Sailor Jupiter's eyes went black, as she bent down…  
 **GNASH!  
** …and bit the boy in the head, with a swift bite. The boy fell unconscious, bleeding from the head, as Jupiter stood back in place, with blood, hair, and skin all over her mouth. The mother screamed, as the people in the pizza place screamed in bloody terror. Mr. Shields witnessed the whole thing, as it happened yesterday, before Yumiko started in _Night Four_. The boy was rushed to the hospital, as Mr. Shields went with the distraught and shocked mother, in the ambulance. He explained to the mother that he'll take him to the hospital and have him treated. He also says that he'll do something about this accident. He called Seb on his cellphone and said that the pizza place has to close, right away. Seb agrees, and calls to the guards and engineers to evacuate the building. Everyone did, as they closed the diner down, early.

Yumiko was disgusted by what the Sailor Jupiter robot did… as she gagged, "Oh, god… URK! That was sickening…"

Seb explained, "Sailor Jupiter wasn't supposed to be out here. She was still a rejected animatronic, and her bite to that kid's skull, it almost killed him. The doctors have yet to confirm what the bite was, but it was a near-fatal chomp."

"My god…"

"I know. So, until we have the situation under control, the animatronics will have to be shut down, for a few days, by order of the CEO of Moon Enterprises. And as for your job, it's still on. But we want to know who the one responsible for activating the animatronics, in the first place, is. So, bring that guy into justice, for me. I know you will survive it… Here."

He gave her the plushie of Tuxedo Mask, as he explained, "Mr. Shields was a bit disappointed that you passed out, but that bite to your shoulder wasn't serious. He gave this to me, to give to you."

Yumiko sobbed, as she whispered, "Thank you. I promise… I'll find the jerk, and make him suffer, for that boy that was bitten."

She held the plushie, as Seb said, "Good. I'll see you tomorrow. You're on your own, kid."

He left the medical facility, as Yumiko relaxed in bed, feeling happy. She has one more night to go, and after that, if she survives, she'll be getting a job in the day shift… provided if the diner ever reopens.

After Seb left, he met with Mr. Shields, as he said, "Seb. We need to talk. My office, right now."

"Is it serious?" Seb asked.

Mr. Shields said, "Yeah… I think everyone needs to know. Where's Yumiko?"

"In bed, nursing her injuries. Should I give her the message?"

"Yeah. But let's do it in my office, _now_. Come with me."

They left to the diner, through the back way, since the front way was locked down, with sign that says " _KEEP OUT – Due to animatronic malfunctions that caused an injury in our establishment, the diner will be closed down, indefinitely, until further notice._ "

That was the news from Mr. Shields… the diner will have to be closed. Eventually, no one bothered to tell Yumiko the bad news.


	5. Night 5

Mr. Shields made the announcement, at his office, directing towards all the abled employees, except for Yumiko.

"Gentlemen… I know this is sudden, but we're going to be closed, for a couple of days… weeks, maybe… or maybe, forever… So, with that, I'm afraid that I'm going to let everyone go, until the boss at _Moon Enterprises_ sort this out. But he refuses to comment on it. With that in mind, you shall be paid for the week, immediately. And _if and when_ we reopen again, I will call you. Is everyone okay with this?"

They all nodded, as Seb asked, "Uh, sir… What about Yumiko?"

Mr. Shields said, "Well, I'm going to send her a message that says she has to stay home, for this time. As for the plushies she owns, she can keep them, for FREE, as an apology for not talking to her, sooner. Everyone else, pick up your paychecks and leave. This building will officially be under lockdown, effective immediately. And as for the animatronics, forget them. We'll scrap them, when we get the chance. You may go."

Everyone left, as Seb whispered, "Yumiko…"

Mr. Shields went to the phone and delivered a message to Yumiko, via a voicemail. He said, "Hello, Miss Yumiko… I regret to inform you that your job here is finished. After yesterday's accident and near-fatality in our diner by a rogue and unauthorized Sailor Jupiter robot, the diner will be closed down, for a while. So, I wanted to let you know that. OH! And those plushies you have, they're yours. In any case, I have moved you to the day shift, and will find a suitable replacement for your job, until further notice. For now, my apologies for the bad news. You may pick up your paycheck, tomorrow at my home, at this address… … … Okay, then. Hang tight, and I hope you feel better, before we reopen, soon. Goodbye."

He hung up, as a mysterious girl in purple was hiding in the alley. She whispered, "No… … … One more night… and she's ours…"

She disappeared into the alley, hiding in the shadows. Mr. Shields left, as he went to his car, leaving the building. The woman reappeared from inside, and removed the KEEP OUT sign. She let out an evil grin and vanished.

Moments later, the woman appeared in Yukimo's room, in the medical center, as she was still sleeping in her small bed. She held up Yumiko's cellphone and deleted the message from Seb. She whispered, into her ear, "One more night… One more night… One more night…"

She disappeared into thin air, as Yumiko moaned the woman's words, "I have… one more night…. One more night… One… more…"

She stopped, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The following evening, after she was discharged from the medical area, Yumiko arrived at the diner, as she approached the door, sans the KEEP OUT sign. She opened the door and called, "Hello? Mr. Shields? Seb? Anyone?"

She walked inside, as she shut the doors. She walked down the lightly lit hallways, as she saw that all the animatronics are gone. She thought, "Huh? What happened to the robots? Did Mr. Shields scrap them, already?"

She went into the dressing room and changed into her uniform. As she was changing, the mysterious woman in purple whispered, as she hid in the shadows, "Yes… … …Welcome… to your death…"

She cackled, as she approached the broken Sailor Pluto, still hidden in the Prize Counter area. She was still stiff, and she was broken. She held her face and whispered, "Now, Sailor Pluto… Awaken… Make sure she finds you. When she does… Kill her."

Sailor Pluto beeped, as she moved robotically, holding her scepter, "Yes, Master. Pu. Small Lady."

She walked off, heading to the stage. Uranus and Neptune were still in the main hall, broken down and immoveable. The evil lady appeared, as she raised the two Guardian Robots up, in a hypnotic tone. She whispered, "No one must know… Kill her… immediately…"

The robots buzzed in a baritone, as the evil lady disappeared, shrouded in a deep dark shade of purple, hopefully to be seen again, after her next victim. She was the one who reprogrammed the robots. She was the one that knew of their deaths, including Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. She was simply dubbed… _Purple Lady_.

* * *

 ** _June 13th, 1997 – Fifth Night  
12:00am_**

* * *

The night began, as Yumiko looked at the cameras. She rewound the music box, as the animatronics were a no-show. She sighed and said, "Okay… Now to find out where the villain is. Sailor Moon, don't let me down."

She prayed, as she regained her courage. She placed the animatronic head onto the table, as she prepared. So far, no arrivals. And no phone call from Phone Girl, since she was at another diner. As she waited, she passed out, bored and sleeping. As she slept, she was back in the 8-bit world. This time, she was in a different scenario.

* * *

In an 8-bit night sky, Sailors Uranus and Neptune were flying off in one of their helicopters. But the helicopter was attacked by demonic red beings, attacking the helicopter. It exploded, with Neptune and Uranus caught in it. But it stopped, as Pluto appeared from in the explosion cloud. She held her staff up and made Uranus and Neptune vanish.

" _This is a taboo, as the Guardian of Time… I have stopped time… and now…_ "

It changed to Neptune, in a huge red hallway, being pierced by a barrage of arrows. She kept walking, in pain, as she was being continuously fired at, in a barrage of endless arrows from the walls. She was shot, point blank in the chest by a woman in red, named Eudial. Her back shot out her Deep Aqua Mirror, as she collapses, dead.

After Eudial escaped, Uranus held the huge silver gun towards her heart and shot herself in the chest, revealing her Pure Heart talisman, which was a small sword. It was her talisman, her Space Sword, a white sword with a red, blue, and yellow gem on the blade, and a gold handle. As Uranus dies with Neptune…  
Sailor Moon's head moved forward, heading to the 4th wall, roaring in a demonic robotic roar. It went into white noise, as Yumiko suddenly woke up.

* * *

She woke up, as it was now 1am, and the phone rang. She answered it and asked, "Hello?"

It was Phone Girl, "Hello? Is this Yumiko? What are you doing here?"

Yumiko replied, "Oh, hi. I got the message from Seb that I have to stay here, and find the perp that messed with th-."

"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Phone Girl screamed, "YOU IDIOT! You're trapped!"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear? The entire building is on lockdown."

"Lockdown?!"

"Yeah… Listen… This is because the-. Well, here is the thing… Someone in the back… they used the suits and performed as Sailor Jupiter."

"Yeah, I heard. It was a horrible moment."

"OH, YEAH? The boy would've died, and now this place is closed, maybe forever! And you got the memo from Mr. Shields?"

"Yeah, but it says that I have to go to the diner, immediately. I… I don't know… It almost feels like I wanted to go there…"

"Oh, Jesus… Fine. Look, just finish your shift; it'll be better than leaving, during the middle of the night. You've been through worse shit than before. Just… GRR! Look, lemme explain… You have a birthday party to work, in the day shift, once it reopens. Stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't get hurt anyone, and… Well, if it reopens, I'll meet with you, and take the night shift. For now, just survive your shift. I'm sorry. This whole place, it's getting jumpy for me. For now, just… just stay alive for me. And if you die, or if anything happens, or if anyone asks, I don't know you. Anyway, I'm going to try and contact the original owner of the old diner, from long ago. I think he's still alive, and knows of the situation, before. The place is called " _Sailor Galaxia's Family Diner_ ". That place is closed down, due to problems… or something. But that was like… I don't know, since 1992? Anyway, I'll keep an eye out, hang it out, and _please_ , try not to die. I am worried about this. Goodnight."

She hung up, as Yumiko cried, "WAIT! HELLO? HELLO, HELLO? Come on… Come on, come on!"

She slammed the phone down, as she sobbed, "Darn it! What the heck am I supposed to do _now_?!"

 **XXXXX**

At 3am, the animatronics finally showed up, all under the influence of the Purple Lady. The faceless Sailor Mercury appeared, moaning with a deep groan, walking by a Sailor Venus, with her teeth within teeth look. Sailor Jupiter appeared from the Animatronics Room, beeping incoherently, still with a stain of blood from her mouth. Sailor Mars returned from the 3rd Party Room, laughing evilly. Sailors Uranus and Neptune were guarding the door to the exit, as Sailor Pluto freed Sailor Chibi-Moon from the box. Yumiko witnessed it, as she sobbed, "Oh, no… It's happening… Help me, Sailor Moon… Tuxedo Mask…"

They were all headed to the office, at the same time. Uranus and Neptune remained in the exit, as Sailors Venus and Mercury crawled in. Sailor Saturn, however, was in the Game Room, while Sailor Mangle was crawling to the hallways, from Sailor Kids' Cove. Yumiko put the head back on, as she flashed the lights at Mercury and Venus. They crawled away, as Mars appeared. She asked, "Hello, fellow ani-ani-nima-tronnnic."

Yumiko waved, "Uh, hello, Mar-ar-ar-ars."

She mimicked, "Let's eat… L-L-L-L-L-L-Let's eat."

Mars giggled, "Oh, wow. You're so an animatronic. I want to have – _you liar –_ fun with you-you."

She approached her and said, "May I?"

Yumiko held the three plushies, as Sailor Pluto appeared, speaking in a loop, "Pu. Small Lady. Pu. Pu. Pu. Small Lady."

She walked in a robotic state, as Mars turned to her. She smiled, "This animatronic is nice. Pl-pl-pl-pl-please leave her – _to her doom –_ alone."

Yumiko then heard the voices. She whispered, "What did you say?"

She knew what was going on. The voices were actually those of the spirits that the Sailor Guardians that were killed, from long ago. Pluto beeped, "Pu. Pu. Pu. _If you find, the Messiah_ … _you will die…_ "

She went closer, as Mars held her back. She beeped, " _Error. Error. Errrorrrrorrrorrrorr… Pluto Animatronic malfunctioning._ "

Pluto beeped, "Pu. Pu. Pu. Sma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-! **BZZT!** _Kill her…_ "

Yumiko ran for it, as Mars called out, "RUN! She's gonna kill you!"

Mars held her back, as Pluto suddenly started to short out. "Pu. Pu. Pu. Pu. Pu. Pu. Pu. Pu. Pu. Pu. Pu. Pu. Pu. Pu-Pu-Pu-Pu-Pu-Pu-Pu-Pu-Pu-Pu-! **BZZZT!** Puuuuuuuuuuuu…"

She bent down, as Mars clasped her tightly. She started to smoke, as Mars held her by the waist, while Pluto was dying down. Mars whispered, "Sailor Moon… … … …Please… save us… before…"

Her eyes started to go black, as Mars beeped, in her final words, " _Mars… Power… maaaaaaaaaaa-…_ "

She powered down and stopped moving. She and Pluto no longer moved, after what the Sailor Mars Robot did. Meanwhile, Sailor Venus appeared, shrieking at Yumiko. She gasped, as Venus tilted her head to the side. She asked, "What is wrong?"

Yumiko sobbed, "Oh, thank goodness… Sailor Venus…"

Venus spoke, " _Die… now…_ "

Yumiko said, "You've got to help me… Sailor Guardians tried to kill me, but Sailor Mars protected me, from a death…"

Venus asked, "Where is she?"

Uranus appeared, as she was buzzing in a baritone, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Venus turned around, as Uranus spoke, "Venus… … … Kill her…"

Venus turned to Yumiko and said, "I am sorry… my friend… This is… goooooodbye."

She held her hand out and turned to Uranus. She beeped, " _Please step back. Pyrotechnics activated…_ "

Yumiko ran out of the way, as Venus flashed from her arm. Both Venus and Uranus were in place, as Venus beeped, " _Venu-nu-nu-nu-nus! Crescennnnnnnt B-B-B-B-B-B-BEAM!_ "

 **BLAST!  
** She blasted a huge Crescent beam from her hands and arms, as the explosion caused both animatronics to be destroyed. Both Uranus and Venus fell to pieces, as Venus's head rolled to Yumiko. She giggled, as she beeped, "Hello… friendly endoskeleton…"

Yumiko sobbed, "No, I am no-."

Venus spoke in her final words, "You know… I am so beautiful… I could be arrested… ha, ha, ha, ha, hahahahahaha-. **BZZZT!** OH, GOLLY!"

She died down, spewing smoke from her mouth, as Uranus's head and body were completely demolished. Yumiko sobbed, as she was in the corner, "I am so fired…"

Sailor Mangle crawled up, as she made noises. She spotted the girl, until Sailor Jupiter appeared, confronting her evil twin. She said, "ARR, YE BILGE RAT! No one hurts that friendly animatronic, but me… but if it's a fight to the death, me hearty… have at ye!"

Sailor Mangle dove at Jupiter, as she roared in a demonic cry. Mangle clamped all over her, as Jupiter ran around the hallways. Yumiko made a dash for it, as she removed the Sailor Moon Head. She threw it on the floor and cried, "I DON'T LIKE THIS! I have to end this… But every animatronic is fighting with themselves…"

She returned to the office, as Jupiter and Mangle began to claw at each other, through the party rooms.

 **XXXXX**

At the office, Sailor Neptune was there, as Yumiko gasped in horror. Neptune giggled, as she held her mirror. She spoke, "Nice to meet you… _Human_ … Wel-wel-welcome to _Sailor Moon's Pizzeria_. I'm Sailor Neptune… Are you having a fun time?"

Yumiko sobbed, as she dropped to her knees, in fear. Neptune stood up, as she stared her down. She spoke, "…a lone endoskeleton… missing its costume. All _Sailor Moon Pizzeria_ employees are authorized to wear a costume, in hopes to not scare the children. Poor you, little endoskeleton… so pretty and mild…"

Yumiko sobbed, "Oh, I'm not a-."

Neptune held her face and whispered, "I'm sorry… It's our policy… _You're mine_."

She kissed her on the lips and said, "Well, let's get you fitted into a costume… _Time to die…_ "

She held her arms and started to glow her eyes in a blackish aura. Yumiko was hypnotized, as Mercury arrived, about to meet with Neptune. Mercury, faceless and all, beeped, "YOU! DO NOT HURT THAT DEAR CHI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HI-HILD! _Hurry!_ "

Neptune spoke, "We have her. Ki-ki-ki-ki-kill her… now…"

The faceless Mercury saw Mars and Pluto, together, broken and dead, as she jumped to the conclusion… Neptune killed them. She beeped, "YOU!"

She pushed Yumiko off, as Mercury beeped, "Error! You are flawed, _Sailor Neptune_. You must be repaired, at on-at on-at once."

She crossed her arms and spoke, " _Mercury Bubbles!_ "

She threw her arms out and cried, " _SPRAY!_ "

A white mist and smoke appeared, as Neptune was caught in a smokescreen. She beeped, "Error… Must engage sight… Intruder detected… Haruka… Help me… Haruk-Haru-Haru-Haru-. **NZZZZT!** N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-."

The mist was shorting her servos out, as most of her skin was a bit exposed. She beeped, as she tilted backwards. She beeped, " _Daisy… Daisy… give me your anssssssssrrrrrrrr, toooooooooooo_ …"

Neptune stopped working, as Mercury beeped, "Girl… Wake up… You are hurt…"

She approached Yumiko, as she saw her injured shoulder. She whispered, "She is human… _Analysis: she is human; not an endoskeleton…_ She requires first aid…"

She was about to wake her up, but Sailor Saturn appeared.

 **STAB!  
** Mercury shorted out, as Uranus's Space Sword was impaled into her spine. Mercury buzzed, as she was beeping, "No. Oh. Nonononononononononono-. **BZZT!** _System mal… function… Unresponding… Sailor Merrrrrcurrrry… Powering… dooooooooooooooo-._ "

She collapsed, as her eyes went black. Saturn beeped, as she remained in place, holding a red balloon.

"Wakey-wakey. Red balloon. _Your balloon of death…_ Red? Want a good balloon? Here's a _nice_ one… _Red balloooooooooon…_ Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

She stopped laughing, as she powered down, remaining in place, holding the red balloon.

* * *

 **POP!  
** It popped, as Yumiko woke up. It was now 5am. She looked around, and saw the office, in shambles, with all the Guardians in the office, broken down. She saw Mars and Pluto, still holding each other. Neptune was standing, bent backwards, motionless, with her arms flailing. Mercury was facedown, with the Space Sword planted in her animatronic spine. Sailor Saturn remained in place, with the popped red balloon in her hands. She stood up, as Yumiko whispered, moaned in pain. She walked to the chair, as she placed her hands down. She held the Sailor Chibi-Moon plushie, and then said, "Well… Chibi-Moon… Let's go home…"

She held it tight, as _Pop Goes the Weasel_ played. Yumiko gasped, "Huh? But… aren't _all_ the animatronics broken? Mr. Shields isn't going to like this…"

She clutched the plushie and said, "Whoever you are… come and get me!"

The music ended, and Sailor Chibi-Moon leaped out from the huge door, and lunged at her. She landed in front of her, as she clasped onto her torso. She held it tightly, as she beeped, "Play with me… Play with me…"

She spoke in a loop, as Yumiko tried to break free. She was clasped on, tight, with her eyes closing. She whispered to herself, knowing that this could be the end. The sun was rising, as it was almost 6am. Chibi-Moon was locked on tight, as Yumiko started to pass out, during Chibi-Moon's entranced loops of " _Play with me_ ". Yumiko moaned, repeatedly, as she was losing consciousness, with her eyes going blurry.

"I have to make it… Let me go… No… I don't want to die… Not like this… Help me… Chibi-Moon… Sailor Moon… Tuxedo Mask… Save me… Help me… I'm… No… I'm… help… no… save me… save me… no… I can't breathe… no… save… me… save… me… I… I… … … I… … … … …"

She closed her eyes and passed out. But…

" _Pu… Oh… no…_ "

Chibi-Moon let go of her, as it was now 6am. Yumiko collapsed on the floor, out of breath and out of energy. She remained motionless, for hours on end.

* * *

That afternoon, at Noon, Seb arrived at the building, as he heard that Yumiko was actually at the building, last night. He growled, as he cried, "OPEN THOSE DOORS! SOMEONE IS IN THERE!"

The doors opened, as he went inside. He looked around the building, and then found Sailor Mangle on the floor, in pieces, right by the Sailor Jupiter animatronic, with her face ripped apart and her body contorted. He rushed to the office and found a soiree of animatronic dolls, all around, in a mess. Neptune was shorted out, covered in mist, the faceless Mercury was faced down, with Uranus's space Sword impaled in her back, Mars and Pluto were by each other, shorted out and immovable, and Saturn holding her red balloon, which popped. He found Chibi-Moon in the floor, by an unconscious Yumiko. He held her and cried, "YUMIKO! Please… Wake up… Wake up! Damn it, please!"

Yumiko started to move, as she was coughing loudly. She opened her eyes and gasped. She sobbed, as she hugged him. He said to her, "Were you in here, this whole time?"

She sobbed, "Yes."

"Didn't you get the memo? The place is closed down."

"I kinda knew that…"

"Did you find out who did it?"

"NO… I couldn't tell. These animatronics suddenly ripped each other to pieces…"

"I can see that. Man… I do believe that they wanted to kill you."

He helped her up and said, "Mr. Shields will hear about this, when we meet with him. I'll take you home."

He picked up her plushies and said, "Here. Hold on to these…"

Yumiko held her plushies, as she wept, "Thank you. It's horrible… It's like they all wanted to do is kill me…"

Seb smiled, "Don't worry. I'm going to take you home. And I'll try to prevent this travesty from going to the public. This will be our little secret…"

He and the injured Yumiko left the closed diner, as he took her home. Meanwhile, the Purple Lady, cloaked in the shadows, growled in anger, "CURSES!"

She vanished from existence, if and when another guard takes the night shift again…

* * *

Following that horrific scene, after Yumiko survived the week, a newspaper article was made, the very next day:  
" _After a few weeks of opening, Sailor Moon's Pizzeria will be closed, until further notice. All the animatronics available will be scrapped, and replaced with newer versions. However, relics of the original animatronics will be saved for a possible reopening, if and when the diner opens again.  
Darien Shields, owner and manager of the Sailor Moon Pizzeria, could not be reached for comments; likewise the CEO of Moon Enterprises, who states calmly that it was a minor glitch in the robots' OS drives.  
As of this moment, an investigation is going on, concerning the mess in Tokyo's branch of the pizzeria, as they will remain closed, until further notice._"

For all the employees, they knew that it was merely a malfunction in the robot guardians' systems. What they _didn't_ know was the truth behind their movements at night.

* * *

As for Yumiko, she never got the call from Darien Shields, except recently. She was given her paycheck, and a warning to _never_ enter the pizza place, again, unsupervised or without any warning. She didn't return to work, since she chose to stay at her job; or for that matter, the pizzeria never reopened, since then. For the time being, she held her plushies of Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi-Moon, and Tuxedo Mask on the shelf, next to plushies of Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Some of the money she used from her paycheck was to get her the plushies of ALL the Sailor Guardians. She was very happy. She was dressed in a white summer uniform, with her right shoulder bandaged up, after being bitten, days ago. She whispered to her, admiring her collection, "It was a horrifying experience… but it's worth it. Chibi-Moon… I love you. Thanks for being with me, those past five nights."

She left her room, and then turned out the lights. She let out a giggle, leaving her dolls in the shelf, happily and peaceful.

As she left, the room was dark. And from in the dolls, one doll was glowing in her eyes. It was the Chibi-Moon plushie. She then whispered, in a haunting tone…

" _You think… it is over… It is not… You'll be back… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…_ "

The voice faded away, as it was the voice of Purple Lady.

* * *

Eventually, the pizzeria reopened, years later. Of course, that is another story, for another time. For now, this is where we'll end our story.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _While this serves as the real ending to "Five Nights at Usagi's 2", there are three alternate endings to this story that didn't make the cut. Please PM to me, if you'd like a sample. The alternate endings will be available, after release._


End file.
